Christmas Carols, by Fred and George Weasley
by anacoana
Summary: Our favorite magical twins have come up with alternatives to the familar, traditional Christmas carols we all know and love. And they're determined to annoy as many people as possible with them. DRABBLES!
1. Chapter 1

Guess what? It's December 2 here, so it's only _**23**_ days until Christmas! YAY! ^^

Scipo: YAY! Christmas! *dances around in excitement with Anacoana*

Rupert: *sighs* They've b-been excited about Christmas s-since August. And Halloween a-and Thanksgiving since M-May.

Okay! On with the story, drabble thingy!

%%%

Percy woke up to something _very _annoying and unwanted. His two younger brothers, Fred and George. They were down in the common room making noise again. What were they doing _this _time? He'd tell Mum for sure, whatever it was.

He got out of bed, and opened the door to hear Fred and George singing in unison,

"Jingle bells, Percy smells, Ronald laid an eggg,

Hogwarts' carriages lost their wheels,

And Voldemort ran away,

HEY!"

Percy growled as he stalked towards his brothers, who were still grinning madly for some reason. "Fred! George! Just wait 'till I write to Mum about this! You're not supposed to be up at three-o-clock in the morning singing stupid Christmas carols!"

That was when he fell into the hidden pit full of rotten eggs. Too bad Fred and George had stolen his wand without him knowing.

%%%

Okay, that one was short, but the next one will be longer!


	2. Twelve Days of Christmas

Okay! New one! Hope you like it!

%%%

When the students and teachers of Hogwarts woke up, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, they were greeted and surprised by Fred and George standing on the Griffindor table, dressed up as Santa Claus'.

They both started to sing.

"On the first day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

A Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the second day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the third day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Three house elves to do my homework

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the fourth day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Four of Luna's earrings to hide

Three house elves to do my homework

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the fifth day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Five of Hermione's favorite books

Four of Luna's earrings to hide

Three house elves to do my homework

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the sixth day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Six fan girls to adore me

Five of Hermione's favorite books

Four of Luna's earrings to hide

Three house elves to do my homework

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the seventh day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Seven of Hagrid's rock cakes to throw at people

Six fan girls to adore me

Five of Hermione's favorite books

Four of Luna's earrings to hide

Three house elves to do my homework

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the eighth day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Eight spiders to freak the Hufflepuffs and Ron out with

Seven of Hagrid's rock cakes to throw at people

Six fan girls to adore me

Five of Hermione's favorite books

Four of Luna's earrings to hide

Three house elves to do my homework

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the ninth day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Nine energy drinks for Dumbledore

Eight spiders to freak the Hufflepuffs and Ron out with

Seven of Hagrid's rock cakes to throw at people

Six fan girls to adore me

Five of Hermione's favorite books

Four of Luna's earrings to hide

Three house elves to do my homework

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the tenth day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Ten Time Turners to mess with people with

Nine energy drinks for Dumbledore

Eight spiders to freak the Hufflepuffs and Ron out with

Seven of Hagrid's rock cakes to throw at people

Six fan girls to adore me

Five of Hermione's favorite books

Four of Luna's earrings to hide

Three house elves to do my homework

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Eleven clones of ourselves

Ten Time Turners to mess with people with

Nine energy drinks for Dumbledore

Eight spiders to freak the Hufflepuffs and Ron out with

Seven of Hagrid's rock cakes to throw at people

Six fan girls to adore me

Five of Hermione's favorite books

Four of Luna's earrings to hide

Three house elves to do my homework

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my twin brother gave to me,

Twelve Instant Swamps

Eleven clones of ourselves

Ten Time Turners to mess with people with

Nine energy drinks for Dumbledore

Eight spiders to freak the Hufflepuffs and Ron out with

Seven of Hagrid's rock cakes to throw at people

Six fan girls to adore me

Five of Hermione's favorite books

Four of Luna's earrings to hide

Three house elves to do my homework

Two logs that used to be Harry's broomstick

And a Dungbomb to throw at Draco Malfoyy"

They finished and bowed to the shocked students and staff. As they straightened up, Fred grinned. "And we're sure you will all be happy to learn that we have decided to cram all twelve days mentioned in the song into today starting in two minutes! You have been warned."

With that, they disappeared.

%%%

The end! I'll come with another one soon!


	3. Frosty the Snowman

Sorry, I don't have time to thank you all individually for your reviews, so….. *gives everyone a big huge hug at once* _**THANK YOU!**_ That is all.

My orchestra (I play the viola) is playing this song in our concert soon, and I hear this version in my head every time we play it!

%%%%

Harry covered his ears with his pillow. Not again. The twins were singing Christmas carols with their own weird twists again. This time, they were right in the hallway that was the very middle of Hogwarts, and had amplified their voices so even if you were deaf you could hear them. And it was 2:00 in the morning.

"Voldemort, the snowman  
Was a crazy evil soul  
With a corncob pipe and a slited nose  
And two eyes that looked into Hell

Voldemort, the snowman  
Is a fairytale they say  
He was made of snow  
But the children know  
How he came to life one day

There must've been some magic in  
That old long stick they found  
For when they placed it in his hand  
He began to fly around

Voldemort the snowman  
Was as alive as he could be  
And the children say  
He could cackle and scare  
Just like he did to you and me

Voldemort, the snowman  
Knew the wizards were powerful that day  
So he said let's run and create some mayhem  
Now before I get obliviated

Down to Hogwarts  
With the Elder wand in his hand  
Flying here and there creating death everywhere  
Taunting kill me if you can

He flew through Hogwarts  
Right to Harry Potter  
He only paused and moment and  
Harry Potter heard him say, Avada Kedavra

Voldemort the snowman  
Was a crazy evil soul  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes that looked into Hell

Voldemort the snowman  
Had to hurry on his way  
But sneered goodbye  
Saying don't you cheer  
I'll be back again some day

Thumpety thump thump  
Thumpety thump thump  
Look at Voldemort go  
Thumpety thump thump  
Thumpety thump thump  
Over the hills of snow!"

Harry sighed, relieved that it was finally over. In the bed next to his, Ron groaned, "One of these days, I'm going to kill those bloody idiots."

"I think You-Know-Who will first." Seamus mumbled from across the room.

%%%%

All done!


	4. Notice

Hello loyal readers! I just wanted to let you know that since it's after Christmas (and after New Year, come to think of it) this story is officially complete! No no, don't be sad! I'll probably write a new one next year that will be called Christmas Carols by Fred and George Weasly V2. Okay? So just wait until next Christmas, okay?

Thank you all again for reading, whether you reviewed or not. Thanks to you, this story received 338 views in the total time it's been up! That's about two weeks! Thanks again!

anacoana


End file.
